


Know You By Heart

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: B.A.P, Secret (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Hyoseong and Himchan spend a relaxing evening watching Hyoseong's favorite movie...again.





	Know You By Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevenCandlesticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/gifts).

“That one again?” Himchan asked as Hyoseong held up her movie selection and stuck it into the DVD player.

“What’s wrong with this one?” Hyoseong scoffed. “Do you not like my favorite movie?”

“Of course I do! But…didn’t we just watch it two days ago?”

“Yes…” she said, rubbing at her arm nervously.

He sighed. “Fine. But I pick next time.”

As a smile returned to her face, Hyoseong rushed over to the couch and plopped down next to her husband. “Deal,” she said, grabbing the remote and clicking ‘play.’

The familiar intro began playing over the speakers, and Hyoseong pulled her legs up onto the couch and wrapped her arms around Himchan’s shoulders. He rested his head against hers and placed his hand on her knee, lightly running his thumb back and forth across her skin.

When the title flashed across the screen, Hyoseong giggled and shook Himchan’s shoulders in anticipation. He couldn’t help but smile at how endearing it was that, even after watching the movie dozens of times, she still got so excited—then again, he was just as at excited at the sight of his wife’s enthusiasm despite the fact that he had seen her like this so many times before. They really _were_ meant for each other.

After another minute, the lead girl made her appearance, and Hyoseong’s arms tightened around Himchan. The character soon spoke her first line, but somehow her words sounded a lot louder than normal to Himchan. Then he noticed the vibrations against his chest—_oh_.

Hyoseong kept quoting the entire opening monologue while Himchan just listened, smiled, and appreciated. Then the male love interest showed up, and Himchan got an idea. Before he could talk himself out of it, he opened his mouth and recited his line.

Gasping, Hyoseong sat up and faced him. “Aw, and you tried to convince me that you didn’t even like this movie,” she cooed, snuggling back up against him and placing a hand on his chest, right over his heart.

“You know I never said that,” he whispered to her as he wrapped one arm around her and laid his other hand on top of hers.

Smiling, she entwined their fingers and kissed his cheek. “I know,” she laughed.

Curled up against each other, they continued watching their favorite movie—quoting as many lines as they could. (And if they happened to kiss each other every time the characters kissed, then hey—that was just commitment to the roles.)

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for a friend <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Know Your Every Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790365) by [SevenCandlesticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks)


End file.
